


Kami wa Shinobi no Sekai e

by Dashusik



Category: Naruto, 機神咆吼デモンベイン | Kishin Houkou Demonbane
Genre: Crossover, Gen, bamf!gods, what's bitten me??!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dashusik/pseuds/Dashusik
Summary: Куда после событий в Аркхам Сити отправились обожествленные герои? Ну разумеется странствовать! И куда же они попали? Много куда, но в этот раз в самую гущу битвы с Обито и Десятихвостым!





	Kami wa Shinobi no Sekai e

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Всем, кто знает и помнит эту маленькую анимешку, как сказали в какой-то статье, "мультивселенский лоликон с Ктулху и мехами".
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the bite my muse gave me to make me write this.

...Шиноби выбились из сил. Они уже много часов сражались с Десятихвостым и все без толку. Несмотря на поддержку Узумаки Наруто, джинчуурики Девятихвостого Курамы, давно умерших, но воскрешенных Эдо Тенсей Четвертого Хокаге Намиказе Минато, Третьего Хокаге Сарутоби Хирузена, Второго Хокаге Сенджу Тобирамы, Первого Хокаге Сенджу Хаширамы, змеиных сеннинов - Орочимару и Учиха Саске, всех каге других стран - все было бесполезно. В бою объединились все бывшие недавно врагами шиноби, но Десятихвостого и Учиху Обито одолеть было невозможно. Казалось, что перед ними новый Рикудо Сеннин, но гораздо более извращенный и темный.  
Прошло много часов с начала битвы и, несмотря на все усилия медиков, количество убитых стало значительно превышать количество раненых. Виной тому были и смертельные раны, но факторами становились и иссушенная в бою чакра, и общая усталость, и голод с жаждой - в бою ведь не остановишься на перекус. Больше всего страдали бойцы из клана Акимичи - все их техники были калорийно-затратными и им нельзя было подолгу голодать. Более-менее бесполезными становились Абураме - без их жуков, которых с легкостью уничтожал Десятихвостый, они, специализирующиеся только на техниках со своими симбионтами, могли только бросаться на врага с кунаями и сюрикенами. А как тут бросишься, если Джуби само солнце, казалось, закрывал? Наиболее востребованными кланами были Нара и Яманака. Первые за их гениальные стратегии, вторые за их умение сенсоров и связистов. Погибших было немерено. Среди них были: старшее трио ИноШикаЧо: Нара Шикаку, Яманака Иноичи, Акимичи Чоуза; Инузука Хана, Шизуне, Хатаке Какаши, Майто Гай с его командой - Хьюга Неджи, Рок Ли и Тен-тен; Абураме Шино, Куротсучи, Даруи, Каруи, Сабаку Канкуро - всех погибших в эпической в полном смысле этого слова битве было не перечесть. Ландшафт вокруг был уничтожен, теперь под ногами на много миль простиралась каменная пустыня. И все же, несмотря на усталость, боль и кровь, был один шиноби, благодаря которому защитникам своего мира удавалось не терять надежды - Узумаки Наруто. Он раз за разом атаковал Обито и Десятихвостого, вытаскивал из-под удара раненых, делился со всеми своей чакрой.. Смотря на него все шиноби чувствовали, что скорей умрут, чем сдадутся.  
Тем временем на отдаленной скале  
\- Интересный мир, правда, Аль?  
\- Да, Куро, такое смешение современных технологий и средневековых японских ниндзя я не ожидала увидеть. Воистину этот мир уникальный.  
\- Судя по главным законам всех фильмов, то одноглазое чудище и уродливый мальчишка главные злодеи.  
\- Ага, я тут покопалась в потоках маны этого мира - здесь ее называют чакрой - и мне удалось увидеть недавнюю историю. В общем, здесь существует девять демонов из чакры, так называемые биджу, которых нельзя уничтожить - только запечатать в человеке. И эти люди, джинчуурики, считаются оружием скрытых деревень шиноби. С ними отвратительно обращаются, как будто они сами демоны. Самый слабый из биджу - Однохвостый Шукаку, потом Двуххвостая Мататаби, Треххвостый Исобу, Четыреххвостый Сон Гоку, Пятихвостый Кокуо, Шестихвостый Сайкен, Семихвостый Чомей, Восьмихвостый Гьюки и самый сильный - Девятихвостый Курама. По легенде они были единым Десятихвостым, душу и чакру которого его джинчурики - бог и святой мира шиноби Рикудо Сеннин - разделил на девять частей, а тело закинул на орбиту и превратил в Луну. И вот этот уродец планирует стать новым джинчуурики Джуби и, используя его силы, наложить на весь мир иллюзию идеального настоящего.  
\- Мда, неслабый сумасшедший на их голову.  
\- Скорее на нашу, Куро.  
\- Ты о чем?  
\- Десятихвостый слишком силен, несмотря на то, что у него есть только клочки чакр Кьюби и Хачиби. Он как целое намного превышает по силе сумму составляющих. По-видимому, Рикудо сделал с Джуби что-то еще, кроме раздирания его на части.  
\- И?  
\- Мы же боги, Куро! И ты сам сказал, что тебе понравился этот мир. Мне он тоже пришелся по вкусу, он такой забавный! Представляешь, здесь можно призывать животных из других измерений, чтобы они тебе служили.  
\- Аль..  
\- Ну пожалуйста, Куро!  
\- Аль, нет - и не смотри на меня этими щенячьими глазками, я не.. Аль!  
\- Ну Курооо!  
\- Эх, ладно, что ты предлагаешь?  
\- Давай подберемся поближе, я хочу получше рассмотреть этого бога недоделанного.  
\- Тебе на заметку, Аль, я все еще думаю, что они могут справится сами!  
\- Да-да-да, пойдем уже!  
***  
Наруто атаковал Джуби, крича что-то нечленораздельное, наверное уже в сотый раз, как вдруг почувствовал, что Мир изменился. Он, Жабий сеннин, был особенно чувствителен к потокам природной чакры - сенчакры, но тут и сеннином быть было не обязательно, настолько отчетливо вздрогнул Мир. Атаки обеих сторон захлебнулись, в то время как все существа на поле боя посмотрели вверх.  
Там, на воздухе - что было невозможно, многие - и Наруто в том числе - протерли глаза, чтобы убедиться, что у них не галлюцинации - стоял высокий молодой мужчина с длинными черными волосами и гетерохромными глазами. Правый глаз был ярко алым, как свежая артериальная кровь, а левый был богатейшего фиолетового цвета. На щеках у него были полоски, похожие на слезы, почти как у Эро-сеннина Джирайи, покойного крестного Наруто. Одет он был в черные кожаные штаны и белый плащ с длинными рукавами, застегнутый на замок на верхней половине его торса. На ногах у него были боевые ботинки, на руках перчатки без пальцев, а на плечах длинный одачи в алых ножнах. В общем, появился какой-то экзотический парень и стоит на воздухе. Что делать? Мужчина между делом внимательно осматривал Обито.  
\- Даа, изуродовал ты себя в конец, паренек, обратно в человека никак не вернешь. Однако.  
Тут уже не выдержал Наруто.  
\- Да кто ты такой??  
\- Дайдзюдзи Куро я.  
\- И что ты тут делаешь?  
\- Стою, смотрю.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Да заставила меня одна особа..  
Обито, определившись наконец с категорией этого Дайдзюдзи Куро - внеся его в раздел "Угрозы", дал сигнал Джуби и в сторону молодого мужчины, так и продолжавшего беспечно стоять на воздухе прямо перед чудовищем, с немыслимой скоростью полетело щупальце Десятихвостого. Шиноби только и успели подумать "Ему конец" да схватиться за оружие, как послышался глухой звук удара и пространство между противниками заволокло пылью.  
Когда пыль рассеялась, перед глазами шиноби предстало удивительное зрелище: щупальце Джуби удерживала гигантская механическая ладонь, являвшаяся продолжением руки миниатюрной девушки внезапно появившейся рядом с Куро. Она была обладательницей прекрасных длинных сиреневых волос, удерживаемых в высоком хвосте длинной красной лентой, и бирюзовых глаз с пушистыми ресницами. Она была одета в короткие черные шортики, длинный белый плащ без рукавов, застегнутый на груди, черные латные рукавицы без пальцев и высокие сапоги по колени. На спине у нее была сабля.  
\- Позвольте представить вам мой магический гримуар - Некрономикон, автора Абдуллы аль-Хазад. Ее имя - Аль Азиф. Ты, Учиха Обито, отступишься ли ты от своих планов, зная, что находишься перед богами, способными уничтожить тебя?  
\- Вы? Боги? Ха! Да не могут какие-то сопляки быть богами! - ответил Обито, и Десятихвостый ударил снова. Стоящая на воздухе пара даже не шелохнулась.  
\- Что ж, ты выбрал свой путь. Жаль, все могло бы быть по-другому. Так как нам нравится этот мир, мы, пожалуй, избавим его от тебя. - сказал Куро. В это же время Аль Азиф воскликнула: "Приди, Демонбэйн!", и на свободное место справа от Джуби свалился гигантский стальной робот с алыми крыльями. Он тут же поднялся в воздух, на высоту, недостижимую даже для щупалец Десятихвостого, которые, казалось, могли растягиваться бесконечно.  
Послышался низкий гул, похожий на рык, и на Демонбэйне начали проявляться золотые узоры из рун, совершенно неизвестных большинству шиноби. Золотой свет начал постепенно разгораться, накрывая все тело Демонбэйна, пока не стало казаться, будто гигантский робот был сделан целиком из золота. Затем на поле битвы стали раздаваться два голоса, мужской и женский, они слышались настолько четко, как будто говорящие были от шиноби не дальше, чем пару метров, а не где-то в стратосфере.  
\- Вырезанные колеблющейся спиралью в конце существования богов заветы. Со звенящим голосом жизни в наших душах, клянемся цветком благословений исполнить их. С благословенных небес, с болью в наших сердцах, мы открываем путь в будущее!  
Когда были сказаны эти слова перед золотым гигантом появилась сияющая пентаграмма со вздыбленным грифоном.  
\- Пентаграмма и Знак Древних! - удивленно произнес Орочимару, который никогда не видел эти старинные знаки вживую, а не в пыльных томах, найденных им в развалинах Узушио.  
Голоса продолжали греметь.  
\- Вызываем тебя - Крылья Победы, Демонбэйн!  
Золотое сияние, исходящее от гиганта стало нестерпимо ярким, и в его руках появилось огромный золотой меч, который с немыслимой скоростью разрезал Обито с Джуби и буквально дезинтегрировал половинки. Отдача от удара золотым светом прошлась по всему полю битвы.  
Одновременно рассыпались в мелкие частицы призванные Эдо Тенсей: первые три Хокаге (Четвертый, благодаря чакре Кьюби, сумел продержаться чуть дольше и попрощаться с Наруто) и остальные жертвы Кабуто, так как, по-видимому, золотой свет богов запечатал все неестественные техники - мертвецы все-таки должны оставаться мертвыми, а не ходить среди живых.  
Под ошеломленными взглядами шиноби Альянса Пяти Наций на землю плавно опустились так непохожие на богов двое: Дайдзюдзи Куро и Аль Азиф. Под благоговеющими взглядами Куро открыл рот и спросил: "Нэ, а где тут у вас можно вкусно поесть?"  
Через несколько лет, познав историю и искусства шиноби, насладившись онсэном, насытившись раменом, данго и всеми вкусностями, которые можно было найти, сходив на фестиваль в честь победы, боги ушли и никогда больше не возвращались в этот мир...

\- Ну деда, так же неинтересно! А боги что-нибудь рассказывали? А что стало с остальными шиноби?  
\- Ну вы же сами знаете.  
\- Неет, расскажи!  
\- Ладно, ладно. Сакура вышла замуж за Саске, который вернулся в деревню, и родила ему кучу детишек с шаринганом и розовыми волосами. Сабаку Темари стала послом Суны в Конохе и вышла замуж за Нара Шикамару. Ино сошлась с Чоуджи. Сай женился на Хьюге Ханаби, ну а Киба.. Киба очень неожиданно сошелся с Узумаки Карин.  
\- А ты, деда?  
\- Я? Я женился на прекраснейшей из женщин, на Хьюге Хинате. У нас родилась куча детей, а у них родились вы, разбойники. Ну что, давайте спатки?  
\- Угу.. - сонно потерев кулачками глаза, мелкие уснули.  
Дедушка, Шестой Хокаге Узумаки Наруто, крепкий и моложавый, несмотря на стукнувший ему шестидесятник, мужчина, поднялся с кресла и перешел в огромную спальню на первом этаже, где, тихо посапывая, спала его Хината. Наруто, полюбовавшись на красоту, лег под одеяло и устроился поудобнее. Последней его мыслью, перед тем как его проглотило забвение сна, было: "Спасибо, Куро, Аль, мы все перед вами в неоплатном долгу".

**Author's Note:**

> Смотрела Demonbane после огромного количества фиков по Наруто. Муз у меня обычно не особо навязчивый, но тут что-то тюкнуло ему в голову, не отвязывается зараза...


End file.
